Oroachimaru's daughter
by smushi123
Summary: Orochimaru has a daughter well believe it! Her name is Mara and she is the opposite of Orochimaru. So Sasuke and her go on an mission on the way she meets her true love.Alot of things happen in this story it's my first story so hope you like.
1. Oroachimaru's Daughter

**This is an alright story trust me**

**And I don't own the show! Don't be very surprised**

**_Oroachimaru's daughter_**

Oroachimaru had a daughter her name was Mara. She look just like her father everything the same but the way she acted. She was gentle, kinder, and wasn't into killing as her father was or power. She was 14 years old.

" Alright Mara you are going out to practice with Kabuto" Oroachimaru said wipeing the blood of the sword. He just finished killing two people. Mara walked out with her father by her side.

" Kabuto fetch a prisoner and fetch me Sasuke he needs to practice to."

Kabuto quickly left. Mara would get easily distracted by looking at the clouds. Kabuto came back along time ago with the prisoner and Sasuke explaining what to do.

" ha man how I wish I can leave this place and explore the world it would be so fun" That instant Mara noticed Sasuke.

" Great Sasuke is here. I hope he sees me do this."

" Do you understand Mara?" her dad said she quickly replied

" Yes daddy, but do you think you can get_ Sasuke_ to help me this sword is to heavy."

" Fine Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around he was also looking at the cloud

" Can you please help Mara with sword."

Sasuke got up from the log he was sitting on. He grabbed Mara's hand. She quickly blushed

" Wow Sasuke your hands are so strong for a 14 year old"

" Hm" he said without caring what she said

" I guess he doesn't care what I say" she said mummring.

" Alright now you just stab the prisoner."

" Good job." said her father

" Mara I will be gone in a couple of minuets you are to obey every command from Kabuto

and Sasuke. And Kabuto will explain the mission to you and Sasuke"

Inner Mara thinking: " I finally get to go on a mission with Sasuke WO Oh YAH!"

Oroachimaru left leaving Kabuto and Sasuke and her standing still.

I am going to change time here.

Night falls

" Mara you have to go to bed you have to really stop bonding with the prisoners and your father is going to be very pissed off." Kabuto said in a calm voice

He was always so kind to me I see him as an older brother. I got off the chair I was on watching tv. ( Well I' am telling the story without hardly any I's)

Mara entered her room and sat down on her bed she took the picture of her mom and admired seeing her really made her sad. She was never told how her mother died . At that moment my father entered my room and sat next to me.

" Mara why aren't you in bed?"

" I'm not a baby" she said mummered under her breath

" Dad how did Mom died"

" I never told you? She died when you were born sadly"

" Oh"

Oroachimaru left my room. I turned off the light and aced like if I went to sleep and waited till 11:30 pm

11:30 pm :

" Good Dad and Kabuto should be talking about who dies next. Let's go see"

Mara exited her room " Snake eyes" Her eyes turned like a snake she can instantly see in the dark.

I was very scared.

Inner Mara: " WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GOING TO GET US CAUGHT! YOU DOBI!"

Mara stood outside the meeting room where dad and the cameras facing the outdoor of the hideout and the prisoners.

" Kabuto tomorrow Omori dies!" said Oroachimaru in a soft but yet in a rough voice.

" Yes Lord Oroachimaru"

" Oh no Omori can't die he is like a close friend to me" That instant a kuni went across almost hitting her in the forehead. Oroachimaru walked out.

" What's wrong Lord Oroachimaru?" Kabuto came walking out

" Nothing make sure you lock the prisoners very good I'm going to check on Mara." Oroachimaru walked away. Kabuto pulled the kuni out of the wall, and walked away.

Mara on the ceiling

" Phew that was close I could've gotten caught."

Inner MARA: ARE YOU MAD WE ALMOST GOT CAUGHT! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT SUBSITTUION JUTSU YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!"

Mara got off the ceiling and walked back to her room.

" POOF!" a dress fell on the bed.

" Good no where is that button I have in that wall Oh there it is" I waited 10 minuets before I pushed the button I knew Kabuto would be in bed. I pushed the button the security cammaras went off.

" Alright now to get Omori" she walked out her room with a candle in her hand when Sasuke walked by. " uh o" she climbed back on the ceiling.

" what are you doing up there?" Sasuke face looked puzzled

" Uh I was sleep walking."

" On the ceiling"

" Well know one really knows how they sleep walk" her face was red she got off the ceiling

" Yawn well I'm going back to bed. But wait what is your name again?"

Mara thinking: " He finally noticed me Yah just relax."

" Are you ok?"

" Yah I'm fine uh my name is Mara I am Oroachimaru's daughter"

" O well then Mara I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yup." My face was super red.

Sasuke left.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Plan

Chapter 2 : The Escape Plan

" Great he left no to find those spare keys." she pushed a block in the wall.

" There they are!" She got the keys walked over to the cell.

" Guys be quiet got me alright Omori come with me you going to die next."

Omori and Mara walked outside

" Alright go I packed some food" She said with tears going down her eyes She huged him

" I'll miss you"

" You''re just like your mother always helping the prisoners." he said in a soft voice.

" Now go hurry my dad is going to wake up" she wiped off the tears out of her face

" O by the way Omori when you look in the sack I made you there is a present for you HAPPY 23 rd birthday!" She gave him one last hug and he went off into the woods. Disappearing in the night mist.

Quickly she ran back in closed the cell and quickly said good night turn on the cameras and put the extra keys back where she had had them. She quickly ran back to her room

"Phew today was a close one I got've gotten caught. Now for the acting part."

Inner Mara: " ARE YOU MAD ALMOST GOT CAUGHT WE DID GET CAUGHT BY YOUR SO CALLED TRUE LOVE Luckily PEACOCK HAIR IS REALLY STUPID! Anyhow I love the acting part!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oroachimaru and Kabuto ran in Mara are you ok.

In a sweet innocent voice " Daddy, Kabuto I had a bad dream it was really bad."

" Lord Oroachimaru you want me to leave for this on?" said Kabuto

Oroachimaru whispered to Kabuto " Hopefully it isn;t the one with the pink teddy bear."

Mara quickly said " Daddy it was the one with the pink teddy bears they attacked and had hershey kisses."

They both say at the same time in a sarcastic voice " NOOO Really thats horrible"

Kabuto was half way out the door when Oroachimaru caught him by looking at him in the eye.

" where are you going Kabuto"

" UH I was going to... to... go to the bathroom that's where I was going!" He quickly ran out the door.

He sighed " Close one"

" Sweetie you're fourteen and you need some sleep for that mission with Sasuke."

" Alright Daddy Good night." Inner Mara: " Yah you SUCKER THAT WAS EASY AND FUN! She put a fist up THE POWER OF THE Daddy's LITTLE GIRL!"

Oroachimaru left the room.

"Sigh that was fun."she covered herself with her blanket and went to sleep.

Next Day Breakfast table

"Good Morning Mara"

" Hey Dad! Hey Kabuto."

They both said " Morning"

" Daddy Pretty please can Sasuke eat with us please" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes this never failed.

" No." My jaw dropped I was thinking : How can he say now to this cute face? Ok one more try. " Please Daddy?" Me thinking " Come on work work!"

"Fine"

" Bingo!" I jumped in the air almost hitting the ceiling. I ran to Sasuke

" SASUKE guess what you are eating with me and that's a command."

" You know Mara you are annoying"

" Hm either way come on"

He got up and walked with me

Inner Mara: YOU STUPID PEACOCK HEAD WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME ANNOYING. IF I WANT TO BE ANNOYING I JUST GO TO KABUTO! DOBI! DOBI! IDIOT!"

At the village

Hey Sakura" Yelled Naruto from the other side of the street guess what.

" here we go again" she said in a breath.

" what Naruto?"

" Remember that book I made and then I lost it somewhere."

" Yah"

" Well I went to the hidden mist village and guess what they had but for some reason they weren't misty I mean they had huge fire. They were going to burn it. Luckly I jumped in with y muscular reflex" He did a super hero stand

" Sure what ever"

Kiba walked up

" Let me guess he told you he found his book."

" Yup"

"Yah and I rescued kiba too. (Naruto)

" No you didn't acomaru had to jump to get you out of all the people surrounding you. And when we then we were in the forest and he tripped over a bug. Amazing huh a bug A BUG"

" heh heh he quickly responed either way want here it"

" sure " (Sakura)

" There once was a boy and he had was a cute handsome young boy around sixteen with blond hair and beautiful water eyes and her saved the whole village."

The End he closed the book

" Naruto whats the rest of the pages."

" Stupid stuff Sakura I mean just stuff Lady Tsunadai made me write. You can read it but it is boring." He handed Sakura the book. She opened it Kiba and Acomaru surronded it

" Lets see Chapter 2 There was a girl with beautiful pink hair she was a brave girl she met destruction of friends, lost love, and hard times. Her name was Sakura

And another shinobie named Kiba and also acomaru

They are very very brave never let down a fight and if they lose they get back up.

" hey this isn't bad Naruto." ( kiba)

" Of course it is I mean who cares of a girl of Sakura and Kiba some idiots and pink hair come on."

" NARUTO!!" Sakura punched Naruto to the otherside of the street

" THATS ME YOU IDIOT!"

" heh heh RUN RUN" Naruto rushed betweent the people Sakura behind

"ANGRY SAKURA IS CHASING ME" he ranned by Negi he was talking to Shino they saw and looked puzzled

" What just happened?"

" I don't know Negi I don't know. Well either way I was thinking black you..."

meanwhile back to me MARA.

" Sasuke I made pancakes want some?"

" Sure. Mara"

" what?"

" Are you sure you're Oroachimaru's daughter?"

" why?"

" You're to kind literally."

" thanks or no thanks whatever it is"

" Lord Oroachimaru! Omori escaped'

"hm strange that's really strange weird things have been happening"

" Well what do we do now"

" hm bring me Kenji"then, she will die next"

" Spiiiiiiiittttttttt I spilled my drink out choking at the same time."

" Are you ok whats wrong" Kabuto patted me in the back

" Nothing nothing just swallowed to hard that's" I looked at Sasuke hopeing he noticed me. He just continued eating the pancakes

Inner Mara " THAT IDIOT DIDN'T EVEN NOTICED ME I COULD'VE DIED FOR ALL HE CARES AND HE DOESN'T CARE. O I WILL GET REVENGE I WILL."

" Mara listen before you go on the mission you and Sasuke will watch the execution"

" Yah sure dad" We walked outiside I couldn't stand the horro of seeing her tied on a post

Sasuke looked away daydreaming or thinking what ever peacock head does.

Oroachimaru held up his sword ready to hit. I jumped in the middle the blade stopped touching the some skin on my throat."

" I won't let you never!" That caught Sasuke's attention.

"Mara you have five seconds to move five... four... three... two... one.'

I didn't move, but I did feel the cold hand of my father hit my face so hard it went numb. I ran off to my room. Sasuke ran after me. I sat down on my bed .

" Knock Knock"

" Leave me alone!"

" it's me Sasuke'

I wiped the tears off my face " what do you want."

He entered sat next to me on the bed.

" Mara..." I couldn't hold the tears and cried into his chest. I felt his warm arm around me and his chin on me. Was he hugging me? I raised my head staring into his warm black eyes and I felt comforted not afraid I thought he was the one.

" Mara it's OK"

" You have a family that worries for you Sasuke I just have my dad that's it!"

" Actually I don't thats why I'm here my brother Itachi killed my whole clan."

Mara thinking: Where have I heard that name either way.

" o well sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to hurt your feeling"

" na it's ok but you're still annoying!"

I giggled . For some reason my heart was pounding harder and harder as if I were in love.

" Now hurry up we have to do that mission."

" Sure I'll be out in a minuet." I quickly grabed my clothes and packed what I needed

" Let's see at least a whole pack of kuni's and some stars and o look defenatly this shirt and this and this"

I walked out

" Ready Sasuke!"

" Ok let's go" I ran off jumping tree to tree Sasuke was in front of me

Me thinking: Ok I have to try harder if I want to be just like him...

"WAIT SASUKE!"

Sasuke stopped on a tree branch one leg about to jump to the other tree. He was about to fall sideways

" GOTCHA" I grabed his arm before he could fall and I tried to pull him up

" Man. I'm not strong enough what does this kid eat!" I said to myself

AHHHHHHHHHH! I fell feeling the pressure of the air hit my face In a flash Sasuke caught a way and quickly broke the fall into some leaves.

" DON'T DO THAT!"

" Sorry sigh... Sasuke give me the purple waistband. If we go back with that they'll defenatly know we are so working for Oroachimaru well mostly you I have to lve with the dude."

Sasuke took it off and handed it to me Alright since dad taught me this awesome trick that works all the time " I said to myself

"ALRIGHT Ground desolve jutsu!" that instant a whole opened the ground and in fell the purple waste band

"Don't Worry Sasuke it doesn't matter it isn't your color" Mara looked at him with a smile. He didn't smile just got back up o the tree and started again. " Wait up!"

I ran behind him hopeing he would stop to let me catch up he didn't but just continued.

The outskirt of the village

" Alright Sasuke let's enter' They walked inside the village Everyone stared

" Sasuke is that you?" Sakura walked up

" yes"

Naruto walked up

" Well what's up Sakura?" Sakura turned him around

" Sasuke?" he said softley

Sasuke had his hand on the top of his sword. Only a little showing I grabbed his hand before he made a move

" don't Sasuke not here or anywhere." I whispered

" Naruto I just came to to... he gulped to stay"

" HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone said together

" Yah just to stay"

" Well then Sasuke Who is the chick?" ( NARUTO)

Inner Mara: You want a chick I'll give you a chick! Inner Mara puts her fist up And great first we have pekock head no we have Blondie and Pink shrimp here. Just Great!"

" Uh hi I'm Mara"

" Well Mara I'm Naruto and this little girl is my sidekick Sakura-chan and she is soo not my girlfriend your way hotter than her!"

" Naruto!!" Sakura punched Naruto Mara looked in a scared smile

" Sigh great I'm back here again" ( Sasuke)

" Well hi there Mara you know you have a familiar face like someone I've met or related to."

" Na nope impossible no way I'm from the um um mist village"

" oh."


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3: The meet

Mara and Sakura walked around the village . Sakura showed Mara every single place around the village.

" How about we visit the Hokage?"

" Sure um Sakura" They walk forward to a building they enter

" Lady Tsunadai was my trainer she trained me for 3 years and she is kind, plus maybe she'll let you join team 7." Sakura open the door

" I ASKED FOR SUSHI NOT PIZZA TAKE IT BACK" she was screaming into the phone. Sakura was red with embaresment she walked over to lady Tsunadai

" Lady Tsunadai um you have a guess I guess you would like at least say hi" Sakura whispered into Lady Tsundai's ears

" Oh hello well nice to meet you. Come in don't be afraid Well I am one of the hokages . My name is Lady Tsunadai and yours?" she looked at Mara with curious eyes. Mara walked up

" My name is Mara and I'm from the Mist Village." she introduced herself

"Well nice to meet you Mara and what brings you to the Konahn?"

"She found Sasuke." Sakura quickly said

" Well then how did you find him?"

Mara stood there frozen in place she wasn't used to being around other people besides her dad and the others.

" hello?" Lady Tsunadai looked puzzled

"Oh well um I was walking in the woods and I found Sasuke uh hurt so I cured him so I brought him here and um I have no parents." ( Inner Mara: Sheeesh lady do you have to ask so many question oh look at me I'm tougher than you because I'm better hm I'll call you Grama I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU!")

Mara thinking now:

_Wow she looks like that picture I have back at home that looks like mom._

" Well then you're a healing ninja good Sakura she can stay at the academy we'll find her a team. And take her a Chunin exam"

" Oh please Lady Tsunadai can Mara join team 7 please?" Sakura was begging

" Hm I'll think about it Now then when do you think you can take it?" Tsunadai put her finger on her chin

" Today." Sakura looked stunned

(inner Mara: WHAT ARE YOU THIINKING WE DON'T KNOW HOW THIS VILLAGE WORKS OR HOW THE CHUNIN EXAM WILL BE!)

" Well then we'll get you to Kakashi and he tell you what to do then you may show us how you use your chakra. Sakura I want you to take her to Kakashi right now!"

" Yes" Sakura grabs Mara by the arms "COME ON"

Inner Mara: COME ON STRAWBERRY HEAD SLOW DOWN I'm NOT MADE OUT OF RUBBER OR AM I?

Meanwhile: Sasuke being tortured YES TORTURED

Fangirls chasing him

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T COME BACK HELP!!" That instant Sasuke tripped over a bug it was a lady bug ( YES A BUG!) he fell on the floor with his face straight on the ground. " Not even Sharringan works Bummer. That instant he heard a girls voice say " Sasuke come on get up!" he thought it was another fan girl.

" Sasuke." That instant he felt someone flip him over and be carried on his back he knew the perfume he look " Sakura?"

"Yah me and Mara saw you on the ground and apparently your fan girls stepped over you thinking it was someone else"

" Thanks" (Inner Mara: Oh hey I didn't know it was my turn to talk I was drinking a cup of coffee. Oh it's you again hey brunnett well if it is about Pekoke head and strawberry head she can totally have peckoke head I don't care they can have kids name them Cockatoo and Strawberry Shortcake for all I care and if not those names then Pidgeon head and little miss Japan I don't care. Now go back to the story. Author: Hey so I'm a brunnett no critizing you here! Chases inner mara with a Boldozer! Back to the story

" So Sasuke are you ok Me and Mara are going to Kakashi-sensi so can we go?"

" Go ahead for all I care wait she is taking a chunin exam?"

" Yah Well see you Sasuke" Mara waves goodbye.

Meanwhile Naruto

" Negi you have to see her" Naruto was bragging about Mara the whole day.

" She wears black clothes and she was wearing those things Tamari wears on her legs and she has black hair but you can see she died it was blond I can tell and her eyes are blue. She is cuter than your girlfriend Ten-Ten" That instant Negi stopped reading the book she had in front of him and said…

" How do you know if I like Ten-Ten"

" We all know Negi" he looked in a gotcha grin

" well then I want to meet this "Mara""

" well ok hey did I mentioned she looked a little like Lady Tsunadai. Amazing!" They walk off to find Sakura and Mara

Next Chapter will be about the Chunin exam! Which team will she be placed in and who will she like the best!

Well till the next chapter thanks for reading oh and don't forget to review!


	4. The Horror of the Chunin exam

Chapter 4: The Horror of the Chunin Exam

Alright guys here's the next chap oh wondering why Oroachimaru is spelled wrong? Well simple my computer keeps putting and a I will find a solution trust me.

"Oh I'm sorry" Mara turned around

"It's ok" Negi responded he looked at the girl like OMG

"See Negi she is hot so cool!"

"What ever!" Negi shoved away Naruto

"So whats your name?" Sakura jumped in

" Mara this is Negi. Negi this is Mara she comes from the Hidden Mist Village."

"Nice to meet you Mara." he puts his hand she shakes it

" Hey Mara remember me"

" Yah I remember you… um…. Whats your name again?" she smiled

Anime tear drop on Naruto

" uh Naruto"

_How can she not remember my name _" Oh well then hey Naruto."

"Mara sorry to cut you short put we have to get you to Kakashi come on." Sakura interrupted

"Well then bye Negi and um… Karuto." she walks away with Sakura

"Negi she totally digs me!"

"Uh Naruto she called you Karuto I don't think she likes you at all.

"Well Bye!" Naruto runs off

Meanwhile Sasuke

" Hm well at least I can be on a tree eating an apple without torture."

" Hey Sasuke!" whats up" Naruto yelled from a distance

" Just great the dope as to ruin my time."

"So Sasuke whats up" he gets up on the tree.

"Nothing why?"

"Oh well then you friend is hot!"

Anime tear drop on Sasuke

"What!" he nearly spits out the apple

"Yah she looks like she comes from a nice family."

"You don't even know her story or where she comes from " he murmured

"What did you say Sasuke?"

"Oh nothing just nothing" he continued eating his apple

Kakashi:

" Hey Kakashi!" Kakashi was reading one of his books he put the book down

"Hey Sakura who do you have there?"

"Oh her name is Mara she's from the mist village."

"Oh I see so this the one Tsunadai was talking about well then we can't make you a good exam so you have 2 hours to complete this."

He hands her a whole stack of papers.

" alright then you better get started we'll enter a classroom to make it better for you."

"bye Mara I got to go see you later."

Inner Mara: Aww man I can't believe I'm going to say this COME BACK PINK SHRIMP HEAD I NEED YOU! I don't know how to get around this village and I'm going to be stuck in a class room with Snow white just great.

Mara goes back into regular thinking mode

"Hm ok I can totally do this it's ok.! Strange um snow white here as a sharringan creepy."

"Alright Mara ready… set… begin.

Mara starts writing as fast as she can.

30 minuets later

DONE!

"hm are you sure?" he puts the book downYup positive!

" ok then bring it up to me.?" said in a strange voice. Mara hands him all the papers. She sits back down

"Aren't you going to grade it?"

"na the Tsunadai can do it herself."

40 minuets of staring at each others

Mara _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!"(thinking if you can tell)_

" Mr.…"

"Kakashi is the name"

" right Kakashi can I leave"

"hm well you have only half an hour left but since I'm bored and I just finished my book. I can take you out to eat but you tell that Tsunadai that I let you go early you will never ever see another broad of daylight again!"

"Ok?" anime tear drop

A pizza store

" Alright you order anything you want. It's on me for finishing the test so quickly"

" Alright! I want a small cheese pizza and a large soda and a everything on the menu!"

"hold it Mara how about just a small soda and a medium drink"

" oh ok that'll work to."

_Man this dude is soo cool I can get used to him but I wonder why dad is always saying that "The Leaf Village are is main enemies wonder why? Ah well I get free food that's all I care right know._

"Thank you… um… Mr. Kakashi aren't you going to eat anything?"

"First Na it's ok Two Don't call me MR. I hate that I'm not that old you know"

"Oh so let me guess your 35?"

"NO! Guess again"

"40."

"No I'm 24 duh you should obviously see that."

"I can't tell because of that mask ."

"Hm. Well then finish eating we have to turn that test into the Hokage."

" OK!" She hold the pizza up in the air and starts chewing down.

10 minuets later

"_How can that girl keep that figure with all the junk food she eat."_

"Thanks Kakashi."

'Hm… well then we should get going."

" Right" They walk out the pizza shop

Meanwhile Sasuke

_I can't get Naruto to shut up please let something happen please please_

All of the sudden Sakura walks by with Ino

"Hey Sasuke and Naruto!" Ino waved to them Naruto jumped off the tree

"Hey Ino hey Sakura where are you going?"

Sasuke jumped out of the tree.

"Hey."

"We are just going to go pick up your girlfriend um… Mara …. Ino whispers into Sakura ears.

"Sakura you have trouble for Sasuke coming."

"Na I don't the girl just helped Sasuke she's not his girlfriend."

"Sakura Ino I'm standing right here hello" Sasuke waved at them

"any how Mara should be done with her test and by now the test should be graded." " I know so me and Ino are going to get her apparently I had forgot she had no clue of how to get around this village I just showed her the main ways around and Ino wanted to meet her.""Yah and apparently Negi didn't want to come wonder why he said he needs to get better clothes. Go figure"

"Can come?" Sasuke jumped in hoping they would let him go from the talking Naruto.

"Sure."

"phew" _Thank You._

"How about you Naruto are you coming?"

_Please say no please say no come on no no no no no no! ( Sasuke)_

"Sure why not"

Then they saw Mara walking down the street with Kakashi.

"Hey guys!" Mara waved running towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mara!" Naruto ran towards with his hand open ready for her to go inside his arms when bam Mara walked by him

"Hey Sasuke guess what apparently my test score was so high that they made a Jonnin how cool is that!"

Every ones jaws dropped and Naruto was on the floor from the misguided hug.

" WHAT!" everyone was surprised even Sasuke who always thought Mara was plan stupid.

"Yes, Mara got the highest score in the whole village she even beat Sasuke score amazing!"

'Yah it was so easy I finished it in less than a hour at least 20 to 30 minuets I guess."

"So then Mara became a Jonin."

Inner Mara_ Yah IN YOUR FACE LOSERS YOU ARE ALL LOSERS LALALALA EXCEPT YOU PECKOKE HEAD YOUR FINE NOT GOOD BUT FINE!_

"So your Mara well then nice to meet you I'm Ino I bet you probably met Negi already he told me about you."

"Thanks."

"well then Mara what team are you placed in?"

"I really don't know. Kakashi was going to tell me put apparently I saw you guys."

"Yah I'll tell you what team she is in she is in in…"

Ino:_ Come on on my team my team my team we need another girl besides me Shikamaru is annoying come on!_

Sakura:_ Come on my team it'll be fun my team my team my team_

" She is in two teams actually Lady Tsunadai couldn't decide so she did two teams strange of her. She is in Shikamaru's team and in Team seven."

Both Girls: YES

Sasuke: sigh

Naruto: awesome!

Mara: COOL

Kakashi:_ Another brat to carry around man I need a vacation and fast. _

" Oh and Mara you will meet Sakura and Tsunadai everyday for training on healing."

"Great come on Mara lets celebrate.! You coming Sasuke?"

"Alright bye Kakashi! Come Sasuke and Laruto!" The girls go rushing off.

"She totally noticed me!"

Sasuke and Kakashi anime tear drop

"Uh Naruto she called you Laruto. I don't think she noticed you."

"Uh?"

"Naruto she cal… ahh forget it"

_Kakashi: Man, I never get invited to parties._

_Sasuke: Uh this bites where my apple apple apple?_

Akamaru with the apple in his mouth

"COME BACK WITH MY APPLE AKAMARU!" Sasuke goes chasing after his apple leaving behind his sword

"Bye Kakashi." Naruto leaves.

Sigh

_**Authors note: Ok guys this is it for this chapter it took me a while because I was out of inspiration bummer huh. Anyways I took advice from my friends to do adventures first and then the ending well I might change it a little. But thanks for reading!**_


	5. The cruelness of a father

The cruelness

It had been two weeks since Mara and Sasuke left Oroachimaru's hideout. Mara had a likeing to everyone around her except Naruto she would just call him Hey kid or just not say his name at all or even say Faruto or just plane pointy head! Her, Sakura and Ino got really along they went on missions together and Mara even found a loop hole to Shikamaru she would just lay next to him and point out the clouds. Sakura took Mara as a little sister and

so did Sakura and everyone knew her even Tsunadai except that Tsunadai chase Kakashi around for telling Mara that she would be very bosy and Mara got used to call her Tsunadai so Tsunadai would correct but would still treat her nice! As for Sasuke well he was left to do all the work! He reported to Oroachimaru and all that! Oh did I mention he got his apple back but he didn't want it anymore! His sword went missing he quickly paniked! Naruto would complain how Sasuke got all the hot girls! But here comes the day that Mara had to report to her father!

I was at training with Lady Tsunadai and she was teaching me a knew jutsu one I didn't know of! Well that what I get for being the daughter of a guy who left the Konah I really liked this place.

"well that's it for today girls! I'll see you tomarow!" Tsunadai said with a sighn of relife in her face.

Sakura and I ran down to meet Ino. For some reason I stopped calling them pink shrimp or strawberry head and Ino Barbie girl. Well she was.

"Sakura-chan, Ino chan I'll catch up with you later! I have to go find Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright see you later Mara!" they waved to her goodbye

Mara already knew where Sasuke was where is always is hiding from the fan girls on a tree. I looked carefully at each tree that I passed by.

"_There's pekock head! Yes people I still call him pekock head did I mention I got my revenge. Here come let's just have a quick flashback!_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Ring Ring!**_

"_**hello"**_

_**Me thinking**__: Alright voice changing jutsu!_

" _**Hello is Sasuke there?"**_

"_**Yes this is him. Who is this?"**_

"_**Hey Sasuke it's me Sakura!"**_

"_**Oh Sakura what do you want?"**_

"_**Well since I have nothing to do this Friday maybe you and me can go out to eat like a date?"**_

"_**Sure why not I'll pick you up at 6:00pm?"**_

"_**Yah meet me at the corner of hidden st. ok"**_

"_**Yah def, but where are we going?"**_

"_**Um let's see where do you want to go?"**_

"_**Italian?"**_

"_**sure Friday it is! Better look good."**_

_**Friday 5:30pm Ino's house**_

"_**Sakura really you and Ino didn't get along?"**_

"_**Yah we used to hate each other."**_

"_**Bummer!" **_

"_**So Mara what are you doing tonight?"**_

"_**Um well I'm going to see Negi that's what I'm going to do! Actually I have to get going bye!"**_

_**Mara runs off into her dorm room**_

"_**alright then transformation jutsu!"**_

"_**There I look just like Sakura now some of this and done!"**_

_**Corner of hidden st.**_

"_**Hey Sasuke-kun!"**_

"_**Hey Sakura-chan!… Ready to go?"**_

"_**Yah let's go!"**_

_**Italian resturant everyone order.**_

"_**So Sakura I didn't know you ate spegetti?"**_

"_**Well yah I did can you pass it please?'"**_

_**Sasuke passes the plate to Mara**_

"_**Opps sorry Sasuke I didn' t mean to drop speggeti on you. Here I'll clean you up" Napkin under Soda**_

"_**opps sorry I didn't mean to get the soda on you! Maybe a kiss may make it better."**_

_**Summing jutsu! A girl dog appears!"**_

_**Close your eyes Sasuke-kun. Now put you lips out. GO ahead doggy **_

_**Bye in whisper**_

"_**wow Sakura that was AHHHHHHHHHHHHH your not Sakura you're a dog and I kissed you ewwwwwwwwwww!"**_

_**Me outside the resturant in regular me!**_

"_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now for the sword!"**_

_**End Flash Back**_

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"shhh."

"sorry. HEY SASUKE-TEME!" in a super loud voice Fangirls: AHHH SASUKE-TEME!" HE'S IN THE TREE"

"MARA!" In a I hate you voice and I'm going to get you back for this! Sasuke jumps out of the tree and starts running Mara next to him.

"I got this Sasuke-teme. TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"

Fangirl: Where did he go. Eww there's a ant next to the cat. Don't worry I'll stomp on it!"

"Sasuke please don't step on me please don't step on me please don't step on me please please."

Then the cat disapered

"Girls don't you think you should be training instead of that bug .don't squash the notty I mean small little bug. Here I'll just take him behind that tree. Now shoo."

The fan girls: Sorry Lady Tsunadai! The fan girls leave

"alright then end transformation."

Sasuke and Mara go back to normal!

" You know you can get in trouble for impersonating a hokage right."

"I really don't care. I don't even live here my father just sent me on this dumb mission. And your doing all the work not me!"

"That reminds me Mara your father wanted to see you today and now!"

"Hm well then lets go!" she does some strange hand signal( made up jutsu!)

"Teleporting jutsu!"

Oroachimaru's hideout!

"Wait Mara you could do that all this time?"

"Yah why"

"We could've gotten to the…. Actually forget it!"

Inside the hideout

"Hey daddy."

Inner Mara: What the hell does this guy want with me I'm already grounded what else does he want! LOSER YOU LEFT KONAH BECAUSE YOU LOST TO JIRYA ! DUH"

"Hm my little girl well why haven't you been coming here I thought I tought you teleporting jutsu?"

"You did, but um…. Well…"

"Your getting attached to those from Konah heh!"

"No it's not what you think it's that they be giving me lots of missions. Those dreaded people"

_Forgive me Konah I really don't mean this well actually kinda because come on 4 mission after another that's hard stuff!"_

"Well then Mara we are going to send Chiko to be like you."

"WHY!?"

"because you are grounded like I said you come here you stay here."

"SASUKE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kabuto grabs her before she could make a move!

"Sorry Mara it was orders by him!"

" Now Chiko do your transformation jutsu and get!"

"Yes." Chiko leaves with Sasuke

"I hate you. You know"

"Well then if you hate me then I could do this."

"OW!" he grabs her by the hair!

"Let go you baster! Let go!" Oroachimaru throws her on her bed and then slaps her in the face

"Don't you ever call me a baster I'm not your mother who went off and became hokage!"

I got back on my feet in shock

"You mean that the lady Tsunadai is my mother you said she was dead!"

" Of coarse I said that! Do you think I want you my daughter to be raised by her. Of coarse not!"

"You you…. Hmf"

"You were going to curse at me weren't you!" he grabs her by the hair again!

"No no let me go hm she punches her father in the stomach."

" I knew leaving you that long in that village would cause you to disobey me!"

"No "Lord Oroachimaru" I actually made friend that aren't in this stupid cell!'

"Mara your pushing my buttons!"

"I don't care go to hell!"

"That's it you want to be one of them then you will be treated like them! KABUTO!"

Kabuto comes running into the room.

" Yes Lord Oroachimaru."

"Kabuto this lady here will be treated as a prisoner but not a regular prisoner until she learns her lesson you will leave her in the room I haven't you used in weeks."

"Your not serious sir?"

"I'm serious and in there you will tie her up on the poles understood! She will be fed once every two days."

"Not to disobey you but don't you think that is a little harsh for all she is 14 years she can't live in there."

"Kabuto come get me out of this. OW!" Oroachimaru grabs Mara once again by the hair.

"You can go to hell for all I care."(MARA)

"and just for that you will be fed once a week until you learn your lesson and Mara while we are on this conversation. You will get yourself a curse mark!"

Oroachimaru was still holding onto her hair she was trying to bare the pain.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Yes, I will be prepaired!"

"No you wouldn't. I hate you for all this!"

That instant Oroachimaru bit her in the neck. She wanted to fall on the ground and just cry but apparently Oroachimaru held her up

"Let me go!"

"No you will bare the pain standing up actually I will let you down and you will cry on my feet." He let's her go. She falls onto to her feet. Then she faints.

_**Alright this is the end of this chapter. Kind of cruel heh well yah being Oroachimaru's daughter is hard you know. Well you guys forgive the cruelness but wondering why Oroachimaru didn't give her a curse mark in that case it because it's his daughter doesn't that tell all. Next chapter don't know what it's about but if you like this you can review you don't have too but I like getting comments or something like this. Oh by the way the sword Mara hid it under Sasuke's bed but apparently it's so dirty that you would need to have a map in there. WELL THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE MORE KINDER!**_


	6. A changed girl

Chapter 6

**Here's your next chapter I hope you like.**

_**Two months had past since the happening with Mara and Oroachimaru. Mara apparently got tied up in the room and she was not given food. Oroachimaru would just visit her to torture her. Sasuke would pass by, but he would just ask "Where's my sword!" she would just respond "Don't know." she couldn't stand her father no more, but one day her father did take her out, but her leg and arms were weak for being tied. She would just curse about her father in her head he gave her a curse mark she never got one in her life and now that she knows that Tsunadai is her mother she feels hatred all around her, but she had a plan coming up her sleeves and it's going to be put to work in this chapter or unless it gets ruined. She wasn't the gleeful girl she was back then just heart cold.**_

Mara was tied up to make sure she couldn't do a single jutsu or try to escape. "You must sit here Mara." Kabuto said to her in a kind voice. She didn't care about anybody anymore. She thought that life was hatred and killing she had no other feelings . She went to many executions."Kabuto the young kind girl that you knew is gone." she said without a change in the her tone of voice. Kabuto looked at her puzzled. She sat. Oroachimaru came out of the hideout. She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Hm look at my little girl ain't she a beau Kabuto" he said mocking her hair was messed up. "Lord Oroachimaru shall we continue with mission." Kabuto quickly said to get Oroachimaru to stop mocking her. " oh yes we shall. Ms. Mara you will be let go today." Oroachimaru lit his eyes hopping that she will look up with glee. She didn't she looked at him with dull eyes. "What is this "mission"?" she said once again no change in her tone of voice. "My little girl has changed, but let's see how much you have changed. You mission is to go to the hidden sand village and get this person." he held up a picture of a boy around 14-16 she couldn't tell he had brown hair and blue eyes.(you guys it's no one related to Gaara ok Fangirls! I'm a fangirl of Gaara and Sasuke myself. Anyhow back to the story) She didn't ask any questions like the ones she used too such like why or how come?. "So this kid how do you want him killed." she asked still no tone of voice change just a cold hearted voice. "I want his head back. And just to make sure you don't try escape or anything Kabuto made this bracelet this makes sure you don't leave the area to and from you designated place this also controls your chakra when you going to attack it. So don't try anything crazy or you'll lose all your chakra." he said with a slight grin on his face. "and Kabuto will go with you. You leave today before dark so get clean. She said nothing Kabuto untied her and put this strange bracelet on her. She just walked back into the hideout. "Oroachimaru aren't you a bit concerned about her?" Kabuto asked a bit concerned. " doesn't matter she's fine. She finally learned how to be an adult." he just walked away.

Mara thought

_Damn him he is so mad retarded great now I can't do my plan stupid bracelet because of him .Screw him for all I care and that Tsunadai for leaving me in the hands of this animal.  
_**Somewhere in the forest**

" Come on Kabuto hurry up Damn your slow."

"Mara I have never heard you swear like that or even curse. Are you ok?"

Mara's curse mark was burning through her body. Kabuto knew she was having a bad moment for all he knows it is a heavens curse mark ( I would've gone for earth but I like the heavens)

"I'm damn fine Kabuto stop caring for me and watch up ahead there's a trap."

"How do you know all this?" she didn't answer back just kept jumping tree to tree. When all of a sudden a kuni's shot of the sky. Kabuto started to dodge them as for Mara the only thing she did was use a ground dissolving justu behind a nearby tree. The kuni's stopped. "Come on Kabuto it was just an illusion one of those ninjas" she started up ahead Kabuto behind her " I thought you knew all these things?"

"I do Mara but I wasn't expecting it." " What ever."

**Hidden Sand Village**

Kabuto and Mara stopped in a nearby building. (Alright Gaara fangirls here's your baby) Gaara was looking at them from the building. He called for Tamari. She walked into the room. "What's wrong Gaara?" she asked a little confused

"Hm those two." he pointed out the window. "Isn't that Kabuto? Gaara."

"Yes it is but that girl who is she? She looks like um... um Oroachimaru."

"Hm possibly his daughter or something I really don't know?" "well then Tamari how about we hurry up and get down there before they possibly do the village any damage."

"thank you sir." Mara said "The boy he is in this place come on." they entered the place when the boy answered " Gaara is that you I thought you said that you were coming...l... The boy paused. Mara walked up to him leaving Kabuto at the door  
"Hi sweetie listen Gaara sent me to tell you that you won't be seeing him anymore." Mara held up a sword her father had gave her. Then the boy quickly moved " Your Oroachimaru's daughter. You've turned just like your father" he quickly pulled out a kuni and ran forward towards she dodged it and the kuni hit a pot or something. Kabuto ran in when he saw that there was a river of blood. Mara was holding the boys head up in the air. "Let's get out of here." she tossed the head to Kabuto and walked out the door when she was stopped by a boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair. "hm get out of my way." she pushed him out of the way. Gaara grabbed her by the shoulder she flipped him over and he quickly used a sand jutsu to break the fall. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He saw that she had suffered and that her heart had changed from good to bad. Gaara got up. Tamari was fighting with Kabuto. (Now u girls know Gaara he finishes a fight when he starts it right well let's see what happens.) "Hm then your a toughy Ooo I'm so afraid. She did a hand signal and then she said "Hm mimicry of jutsu." (ok another made up jutsu or is it? Well either way this jutsu mimic anyone else's justu in this case she was going for Kabuto but caught Gaara's) A huge sand sculpture of her popped out of the sand of the ground. "Alright then sand punch" Gaara did a small block to protect himself from the sand. He just stood and did another hand signal and sand shot behind her and caught her

Gaara thought

_Hm should I kill her with coffin though it would be wrong. She is innocent hmm."_

The pressure of the sand was crushing her body and she couldn't do any hand signals or use her sword. So then she hit herself an idea "KABUTO FORGOT THE BLONDIE AND HELP ME OUT!" That instant she felt rage go through her body she had a flash back

_Flash Back_

"_Ah does the little girl wants something to eat. Well then too bad you can't get any till Saturday." _

"_Well Screw You I really don't care "OROACHIMARU" I can't feel my legs or my arms from being tied up here and yes everything bites but I don't care I can live like this my whole life and I'll never ask for mercy!"_

"_Your so childish such like your mother! Well then I can do this." He slaps her._

_Flash Back ends._

By now her curse mark had taken over and she was in stage one. She didn't care she just attacked. "Mara, come on and lets not waste our time here."

Kabuto thought

_If Mara stays long enough in stage one and hits stage two with all the anger she has in her body she'll end up really hurt at the end._

Mara quickly ran behind Kabuto

Oroachimaru's place

"Here's your damn head." she threw the head at Oroachimaru.

"Hm so wonderful, I was thinking since you have been so kind the whole time and didn't disobey my rules you may sleep in your room once more, but you have a new mission. You have to kill this lady. Oroachimaru held a picture of her ...her mother. The only she said "ok." remember she has no feeling for anyone anymore.

**_

* * *

_**

Alright this is the end of the chapter hope you like really. Don't be afraid to send a comment I don't bite. Either way I haven't thought about the other chapter ,but it'll be good who do you think Mara will stay with or do you think she'll ever be good again or will she commit Suicide. Either way me and my cousin Sakura made this chapter.


	7. Say what? don't ask ok no other idea

Chapter 7

**Say what**

**Ok I'm going to spill this out to Sakura and Ino and Mara Sasuke is mine and only mine well actually screw Sasuke I call Itachi defenatly mine! , but not to be mean go ahead and read this chapter thanks to Gatitia101 and someone who sent me a comment this chapter would have not been complete. Some one wanted Itachi and the Akutsuki in here. So then there wishes shall be granted except not in this chapter in the next someone else gave me an idea for this comment. So this story shall be told from Mara's point of view and a little from the Author ok. Oh by the way****wondering why Oroachimaru is spelled wrong well simple my computer messes it up ok!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed oh how I missed my bed. My comfy pillow and to look around everything was empty. I had thrown all my stuffed animals away. I redecorated my room there were kuni's, two sword,

and all my clothes were thrown away I had only clothes in black. That damn Uchiha got better clothes than me. Chiko came back his mission was over he had all the data. Sasuke did want a strange jutsu um... what was it called Mangekyo Sharingan that really catches my attention I want to get hm my father was involved with some people like that Itachi was the guys name... ITACHI!

_Flash back_

"_Mara I'm here to get stronger because I have to kill my brother Itachi."_

_Flash Back ends_

Itachi Uchiha that's the name didn't he join the Akutsuki. Hm doesn't bother me. Actually I might join him just to get out of here. Anyhow this damn curse mark is messed up I am supposed to live with this for the rest of my life. Either way that kid from that sand village. I meant to kill him yet I didn't I know I should've. Sasuke Uchiha had the same curse mark and he has no problems as for me mines takes over too quickly. Orochimaru doesn't get sick and tired of summoning snakes I can too but I rather summon dogs there easier. I just can't believe I have this damn bracelet

Knock Knock

Hm come in Orochimaru walked through the door with a smile on his face and Sasuke next to him and Kabuto on the other side.

"How's my dearest daughter?"

"hm fine what do you want."

"ah you still disrespecting me. Well then no matter what. You and Sasuke will go out to train after that since you are not leaving to kill that hokage you won't leave until a couple of months . That hokage knows that we are going to attack sooner or later. So then you will practice killing prisoners and you will learn a knew jutsu. And you have a new mission for you and Sasuke so you shall both go."

"yes you will kill this lady." He held up a picture of a young lady black hair and black eyes

"she is in the hidden mist village." kabuto continued where he left off.

"So then Lord Orochimaru how do you want her killed." (Sasuke and Mara)

"hm I want nothing back."

"very well then it would be a pleasure." I said bowing down inn front of him "anything else?"

"Yes I want you to obey my every command." Orochimaru looked at me with eyes

"Lord Orochimaru isn't she doing that already?"

"Yes she is but not as good as my Uchiha." he looked at Sasuke "So then shall we go outside." he walked out the door.

**Training **

Blood hit the floor.

"very good Mara" Orochimaru said to her. I just had hurt Sasuke in the stomach with her sword. I wanted to kill him but I didn't. Sasuke got back up and started to fight again with an open wound.

Once again Blood hit the ground (Now we hit author mode)

"Hm good job Sasuke" apparently Mara got hit in the same spot by Sasuke by his swords. They ignored the wound and kept on fighting. Meanwhile Kabuto and Orochimaru were having their own conversation.

"So Lord Orochimaru how are you able to control Mara and Sasuke so easily?"

"I thought you knew by now my dear Kabuto once you give them a gift they are easier to control. Mara took a while for me to control her but I got it. As for Sasuke he was a little complicated and yet a little simple."

"I knew but it is your daughter. She is kinda of tough, but don't you think we should stop them before they kill each other? Not to disobey you or anything."

"You do have a point Kabuto. MARA, SASUKE That's enough you have done good."

Mara was holding her wound blood was still running to her hand as for Sasuke same thing.

"Kabuto heal Mara and Sasuke when you get a chance."

"No it's ok I got this I" she began to heal herself

"Mara why didn't you tell me that you can heal?" Orochimaru asked puzzled

"Sorry Orochimaru but apparently I forgot being stuck in that room for a long time made me for forget."

"When are you going to get to call me father actually I want you to start calling me father that is a real disrespect calling your father by his name you are to address me as your father."

"Fine Oro... err I mean "Father" she still didn't want to call him that but she knew the consequences.

"good then Mara I want you to heal Sasuke and then comeback since I need to teach that new jutsu. And then tomorrow you depart for the mission. Understood"

"Hai" Mara walked over to stump with the bleeding Sasuke and began to heal. He tried to find a conversation with her but he didn't. Until Mara instead began the conversation

"Sasuke-teme? I want to know your brother Itachi he belongs to the Akutsuki correct?"

"Yes why?"

"hm just asking? Well the Sasuke -teme there you are your cured, but first." she sat him back on the stump " Sasuke-teme I want to know Sakura do you love her?" she asked curiously yet her voice with no tone change. Sauke turned red but just said

"Mara ask yourself look into my eyes and tell me." she looked into his eyes and saw he did he got up and left.

**

* * *

**

Ok that was your chapter. Once again Thanks for reading and if you have an idea that would fit perfectly into this story then just click my pen name after that click send comment and I'll defenatly put it in. Hey and for the person who sent the Itachi and Akutsuki idea thanks because it fits nicely into the story. Come back in a couple of days and I should have the next chapter written for you this is my first story anyways. Signing out Sakura!P.S Sorry Sasuke fangirls for hurting Sasuke put at least ok right heh heh. )Hey at least I got Orochimaru fixed right.


	8. Mara you pushed my buttons!

**Here's you next chapter read and review! Oh and thanks to my dedicated readers! Once again YOU ROCK!! This chapter Mara gets hurt really bad and enters coma!**

Mara was on the internet (yes the have internet it's just they do go on it a lot!) searching up some stuff about the special sharingan she had heard about.

'hm(she is reading in her head) _The mangekyo sharingan is a special sharingan that the Uchiha clan used. to obtain this kind of sharingan you must kill you closest friend or friends. Only three people have this sharingan Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi, and a unidentified person or not posted on here._

"Mara!" Kabuto came through the door of her bedroom hm she quickly turned off the screen.

"Yah Kabuto" she turned around to find Kabuto on her bed

"Listen your father wants you and now."

"Ok what ever" she got of the chair and walked to her father's office. Kabuto walked to computer screen and found the web screen and read it. "hm what does she want with the Mangekyo sharingan?" He got up and walked away.

"Yah "father" " she said under her breath

"hm did you forget I was going to teach you that new jutsu."

"why the hell would I want to learn a new jutsu I'm not planning to have immortality look at you. I mean why the heck would I want to be changing bodies every three years. It's like a curse."

"Mara don't start again cause my button get pushed easily" Orochimaru said trying to keep his cool."

"an guess what I know your stupid plan I know your going to use Sasuke as your new body. If he wasn't into killing his brother he wouldn't be in this dreaded place. Heck if I wasn't your daughter I wouldn't be in this place with this stupid curse mark and this stupid bracelet!" she was getting aggravated by the second because she was thinking of all the fun she had back at Konoha!"

"Mara!" her father yelled at her ready to hurt her so bad.

"What the hell is wrong with you I mean listen you know your going to lose to Konoha or even someone in this same room might try to kill you."

Orochimaru looked around and he knew he was the only in this room and Mara. So he knew she was referring to herself. He quickly got up he knew he wouldn't kill her.

"Uh!" blood fell to the ground.

"Baster!' she was bleeding really bad! He put a kuni right next to a very dangerous spot that could've killed her. She fell to the ground in pain.

"That should teach not to talk to me like that. Don't you ever push my buttons that in!" he called Kabuto. Kabuto came running through the door.

"What happened?" he asked a little concerned

"Hm she got on my last nerve, but don't worry about it she'll live and if she dies doesn't matter either way but she won't die trust me."

Kabuto picked her up. She was losing to much blood and she had a mission to go the next day. He quickly put her on a near by bed and started treating her. As for Orochimaru he just watched he knew she was going to live so he didn't care much.

1 hr later

"Kabuto why hasn't she waken up yet?" Orochimaru now was a little concerned.

"um.. how do I put this she... she... entered coma."

"Oh hm I see well then how do you think this'll last?"

"I really don't know some comas can last up to a whole life time but I'm supposing she'll be in it about a month it's not that serious for her I suppose."

"ah ok well then keep an eye on her and we'll send Chiko and Sasuke on the mission."

Orochimaru just stood there as for Kabuto he walked away. Orochimaru petted her hair

"If you hadn't pushed my buttons you wouldn't be in this situation but you decided and I warned you. Hm I can bring you back from coma but it's not worth it right now maybe tomorrow. Or when I feel like it."

* * *

**Alright that's it for this chapter wondering why Mara got so pissed off well she missed Konoha and she was hopeing that her father would kick her out ha it didn't work! And now she stuck in coma I'll find away to bring her back from it of course I am the author but I don't feel like it maybe two weeks. OK Fine it'll stay the next day. Though short chapter I had no inspiration. So Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Huh what, where?

**Ok so after a couple days of talking to my friend I've thought up for the next chapter Yah! Ok so some of my friends say she should wake up from coma and well majority rules! So then my cousin is going to write this chapter. And I pass to her. **

**Ok guys I'm Sakura's cousin so then I'm not giving away my name! Ha just call me Azume. I am really sorry for my cousin's spelling mistakes I will make none at least. So then here is your chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing If I did I would be super rich not rich to late for that super rich! And not typing here or maybe!**

It was around 1:00 am. Orochimaru got off his bed he decided he would bring back Mara from coma. After all she is one of his most powerful servants. Not because she was his daughter he would bring her back from coma. He really didn't care much he just wanted to raise her like he had raised Kimimaru. It was kinda of working. He walked in to the examination room to see his daughter laying on a bed just there.

"hm she is worth it." he began focusing his chakra on her.

30 minuets later.

"GASP!" Mara got off the bed gasping for air. Orochimaru looked very impressed on his work. "What?! Where huh?" she looked around puzzled wondering how she ended up in the examination room.

"Ugh." she held her hand on the wound that her father gave her earlier. She looked at it then flashbacks came to her head of what had happened. Instead of attacking her father she looked at the clock it was now 1:45 in the morning. "Dad um how long was I asleep." she asked so kindly yet she wanted to attack at all cost instead she stayed cool. "A couple of hours you entered coma but I brought you back. So then you should rest." he finished his sentence by sitting on a chair. She walked over to the door. Her father wasn't expecting anything.

"thank you." she said softly and walked out to her room.

**Next morning **

**Outside the hideout**

"Sasuke are you coming." Instead of Sasuke out first she was out first. Sasuke walked out. He looked at her. She had her black hair in a ponytail and was wearing her classical belly button showing clothes(not good clothes for a ninja but good I would wear it!)

_Wow she looks nice no matter the mission._ Sasuke had little feelings for her now. Orochimaru came out of the hideout.

"Mara you let nothing happen to Sasuke." he looked at her dead serious look. She nodded.

"Alright then lets go bye dad." she waved (her voice is still tone death like um.. Itachi.).

"Wait." he father stopped her before she could take off. She turned around.

"Hm?" she looked way puzzled.

"go ahead." he just went back in the hideout. Now she was defiantly confused and decided to go off. So they did they went jumping tree to tree.

**10 minuets later**

"Mara!" Sasuke was behind her. She had one foot in the air. She fell sideways. Sasuke grabbed her.

"You moron! What were you thinking!" she was pissed off at him.

"What ever I should let you drop." Sasuke looked serious.

"Hm I'll still break the fall." that instant the branch they were both on broke. They both went falling down. Mara broke the fall by using her chakra and landing on her feet quick but fell onto the ground because of Sasuke who landed on top of her. They stood up quickly. He was a little dizzy. So he caught on to her.

"SASUKE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOOP THAT LOW!" she looked at her chest then on to Sasuke. He quickly stepped away now he was red as a tomato because of embarrassment.

"Sorry...I...didn't mean to." he still red.

"yah...ok...sure...I'm going to forget this ever happened ok. It's not like someone is watching or reading our every move." she got back on the tree.

"right I totally believe you. Hm right because we're not a story on that website you go on." he was right beside her.

"You mean ? Right?"

"whatever." she wasn't going to start a stupid conversation though she wished she was more devoted to her father than Sasuke was but she knew the whole reason. To kill his brother.

**Meanwhile the village**

**Sakura and Ino were walking down the street.**

"I just don't know where she went. I mean it's been more than three whole months." Sakura was holding a bunch of flowers.

"Do you think she got kidnapped?"

"Na she is to strong to get kidnapped."

"Yah you're right but what if she got hit and got amnesia!"

"You're over reacting Ino hm maybe she went on a long mission."

"You're right let's go ask the hokage." they ran off to the hokage office.

"So you're saying that you haven't given any missions to Mara." Sakura was panicking. Then she looked to the side. There was a picture of a girl no older than 2 years old on the side of some papers.

"Tsunadai-sama who's that." Sakura was pointing at the picture.

"huh just a daughter of a friend of mine."

"YOU HAVE FRIENDS!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"yes I have friends do you think I live alone my whole life."

"Well then can we go on a mission to find Mara what if she got kidnapped by the Akutsuki or even Orochimaru." Ino was panicking.

"Yes please Hokage-same." Sakura looked at her with sweet innocent eyes.

"hm... fine you have the mission to Mara...errr... what was her last name?"

"Good question she never told us her last name. I'll ask the Hidden Mist Village right away if thats ok with you." Sakura was out the door she knew she would say yes.

"Bye Hokage-same!" Ino went out the door.

**30 minuets later.**

"yah I just got to rearrange some papers ok Ino check out for the bird

"Alright!" Ino looked out the window. "Yawn...hm" she turned around and saw a folder on the ground.

"Hey Sakura you missed a folder." She held up the folder. "Hey cool this is Lady Tsunadai's folder" She began opening the folder.

"INO don't open that it's peeking into private items." Sakura was trying to get the folder from Ino.

"Oh come on Sakura no harm is going to happen if we just read the first page. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee."

"sigh fine only the first page." sakura walked away she wasn't going to see. Ino knew.

"Hey Sakura guess what you're related to Lady Tsunadai!"

"WHAT! LET ME SEE NO WAY!" Sakura ran over

"fine." she handed her the folder.

"There is nothing in here that says that it only says that Lady Tsunadai had one daughter and that at the age of 4 the little girl was kidnapped."

"Sakura... don't you think that the picture you saw was the little girl they are talking on here."

"Hm...yah... it also says the father is a missing ninja. OMG it's Orochimaru how did that happen." she continued reading. "Guess what the daughter was named Mara because her father's name ended with maru so they dropped the u and added a A."

"Sakura don't you think it could be Mara. Our Mara what if her parents never actually died and that her father actually is Orochimaru."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Mara smiles. **_

_**Tsunadai's smile.**_

In came the bird. Ino opened the scroll.

"What does it say?"

"Sakura..."

"What Ino What!" Sakura took the scroll from Ino and read it.

"OMG Are you sure this came from the hidden mist village."

"yah only bird that came this evening."

"So do you think we should tell the Tsunadai."

"I don't know Sakura I don't know." Ino was shaking her head

"Alright Sasuke it's night fall lets do this easy and quiet. What do we have?"

"We have 1 guard on that tower." he pointed to a tower southeast of them

"Next we have 2 guards on the northeastern side. One guard on the front gate and finally 3 guards on the eastern tower."

"Good now remember what Orochimaru said a couple if weeks ago. Ok we should do this. We kill the one on the front gate then go you go for the two on the northeastern tower. Then I'll get the three on the eastern tower."

"What about the one on the southeastern side?... Actually I'll get him."

"Right once we do this we get the girl heard she was supreme of something"

"Whatever lets go." (**Going script mode here for a while) **

Guard 1front entrance: whistling hm who goes there. Ugh!

Blood splattered onto the ground. Mara signaled Sasuke. They went off quietly

5 minuets later

Mara: Alright we're here I'm supposing she lives here.

It was very dark you couldn't see a thing well maybe a little from some of the lights still from some houses. Either way they entered the house very carefully and so quiet that not even a mouse could here them. They opened a door which lead to the lady's place.

Lady: Hm who's there?...Hello? Heck must be the wind.

Goes back to sleep

Mara: Hey.

Lady: what!

Mara was holding a kuni around her neck.

Mara: any last request before you die?

Lady:...

Mara: Good then Sasuke!

She looks towards Sasuke he pulls out his sword and kills the lady. A siren goes off.

Mara: To easy. Let's get out of here. They found the bodies. They escape through the window and go off.

**Alright so thats my chapter tell me how I did it was my first time writing part of a story so just review and I'll read with my cousin. Thanks for reading! **


	10. The boy with red hair AGAIN!

**Chapter 12: The boy with red hair again?**

**Alright it's about time I added some romance! So then not going to talk a lot , Here's your chapter!**

Mara and Sasuke were hiding behind the side of building. When all of sudden someone came behind them. They quickly turn around and took 4 steps backwards. Mara pulled out a kuni and licked(hey related to her Orochimaru duh!)

"Who would think a girl like you would be out here at this time." the voice said.

"Hm come on get out of the shadow you coward!" Mara was losing her patience. Out came a boy with red hair.

"You!" Mara was pissed off. "Your the one from The hidden Sand village."

"Gaara." Sasuke looked at Mara

"You know him?" Mara put the kuni down.

"Yes I do he was my opponent in the chunnin exam back over there. He's from the hidden sand village"

"Wait then what is he doing here?"

"hm. I am on a mission well then I was out and look what I found. Now tell me you dating this kid here."

"Hell no! I'm not letting him live." she ran towards him with kuni. Gaara did a sand block. She kept on putting the kuni it broke. She jumped back and pulled out her sword. When out of the blue a girl popped out and a boy.

"Aww great we have more company Sasuke get ready." Mara took a step back

"Hey Gaara what are you doing out so late?" a boy with a cat ears as a hat came out of the shadows. "Yah Gaara..." the girl with the blond hair looked to see that there was two other people in front of them. "It's that girl again."

"Mara thats Tamari and Kankuro. Hm well I guess we should stay here and finish this off." Apparently Sasuke was talking to a wall or something because Mara kept on staring into the Gaara's eyes as if his blue lakey eyes caused her to be hypnotized.

"MARA!"

"Huh right DIE DAMN IT!" She ran towards Gaara with a kuni in her mouth and the sword in her hand.

_What is she doing?_ Gaara was totally confused. Then his eyes widen when he knew what she was going to do but it was too late. Mara already shot the kuni onto Kankuro it hit him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground with pain but got right back up.(ha thought that was going to let him down NEVER!) He pulled out one of his puppets and began to attack Mara. Sasuke was to busy to even to help Mara because Tamari kept using her fan on him. Mara shot a shurrican and kuni at the same time at Kankuro making him fall on his knees and faint.

"So tell me red head how come your so annoying!" Mara did some hand signals.

"Earth dissolving jutsu!" the earth in which Gaara was standing on dissolved faster than last time. This time he was stuck in it and the only thing you can see of him was his head. She bent down behind him licked the side of the sword and held it around his neck. His eyes widen when he felt the cold kuni around his neck. She looked to the side Kankuro

"GAARA!" Tamari yelled. That instant Sasuke took the moment and did a signal.

"Fire Dragon Jutsu." Tamari blocked it with her fan making her crash onto the ground. Sasuke pulled out the sword and stabbed her on the shoulder. She was pinned to the ground.

"So then Gaara anything you want to say before I kill you?"

"hm you weren't evil" Gaara responded Mara eyes widen she was shocked on what he just said.

"How do you know? Either way die." she was ready to slice his head off.

"Thats because you can tell in your eyes. You were a calm girl nice, kind and helping. Why did you join Orochimaru that monster hurt you.?" Gaara quickly said. Her curse mark began to burn all over.

"Thats because that monster his my father and if my mother hadn't abandoned me I wouldn't be in this situation. Hey but I'm not a evil. I'm putting you out of your misery. Now can you shut up and let me help you." That instant she was frozen in place. She turned her head to the side. To see Kankuro standing up. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Uh You little...! How are you still alive after all the kunis at shot at you."

"It's...called...faith."

"That won't last long." Mara said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kuni and quietly stepped behind Kankuro and broke the charka string.

"Wasn't a good thought now was it." Mara curse mark stopped leaving marks all over her body. When suddenly a light hit them and a voice said "Hey there are some people here!" They saw a man running towards them. "So lucky." Mara got on top of a roof top Sasuke after her and began leaping away.

"Is everything ok here." a security guard asked.

"No, now then help me out of this dirt." Gaara was trying to get out of the dirt that buried him.

"I'm ok trust me. Hm just a little wounded but ok how about you Tamari?" Tamari pulled the kuni off her shoulder. It still hurting from the kuni wound and the building that hit her hard.

"Yah I'm fine hm. No offense but this village need more security guards dead serious." she said looking at the guard.

"Heh." he said putting a hand on his head. "Well you see the village is totally broke so thats why we called the sand village so they can help , and I'm guessing your from there. Well then um... see the village needs at least 900,000 . heh."  
"WHAT! You called us out here just to ask us that we almost just got killed. Well either way here you go. Just come here first. Tamari had a plan coming up and Kankuro knew it

"Tamari don't do this. We all know whats going to happen." Kankuro whispered to Tamari. When

BANG. Tamari hit the guy with the fan to the other side of the village. " You moron do we look rich to you!"

"Now what?" Kankuro asked

"Simple RUN! Before they come back. We'll come back for you in a couple of minuets ok Gaara."

**Meanwhile Sasuke and Mara.**

"Sasuke go up ahead I need to get something I left back there."

"Hai." he continued jumping.

**5 minuets later.**

"Hm Tamari is that you?" Gaara was still in the ground.

"No it's me the girl from before. My name is Mara." she said to him for the first time in a while in her own voice.

"Well I guess your here to finish me off heh." Gaara was prepared.

"No, I'm going to let you go." she did a hand signal and the ground opened. She quickly grabbed him out. "There."

"Why did you just do that." he said calmly he noticed she was going to do no harm.

"Cause, well..." she was blushing red.

"oh I understand well then...um..." he was turning crimson red.

"So then you like looking at the stars?" she began looking up

"Yah I do."

"Well I know this place that has a really nice view. Come on I'll show you." she started walking

**10 minuets later.**

"Wow it is a nice view that one looks like a puppy." Mara pointed out to a constellation.

"hm... you know life isn't about killing." Gaara explained a story to her.

"So then the boy what happened to him?"

"Well he is right now sitting next to a girl watching the moon and the stars."

"wait that's you but why didn't you like do revenge or something?"

"Well cause I found out the real truth thats mostly it."

Well listen no matter what my father is my father my mother abandoned me at a young age I don't even remember but my father raised me and thanks to him I'm this powerful. Yah he treats me bad but it doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I am going to kill Lady Tsunadai and thats all and if you tell someone I will kill you understood. I have no mercy on anyone." She began to get up and walk away.

" Thats not the point the point is investigate before you turn your life around did she really abandon you or what? Oh where are you going?" Gaara asked relaxed

"going back where I was going the first place" she did a hand signal and she disappeared.

**Hole**

"Hey Gaara we're back for you. Gaara?" Tamari said looking at the ground now just like it was normally was.

"You think he got out?" Kankuro looked around also

"Possibly"

"HEY IT'S YOU TWO GET BACK HERE." The security guard yelled with some other guys behind him.

"No time Tamari let's get out of here! They ran off into the night!

**Ok thats it. Oh wondering hows Mara heart change simple good thinking and a good heart. Well thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter in a while cause I have a school graduation coming up so I have to practice my speech. Review please. Oh and sorry for the spelling mistake it's 1:00 in the morning when I wrote it. Just Don't ASK PLEASE!**


	11. Are you ready to kill?

Chapter 11 You ready to kill?

**Alright I got a question from a mystery person!**

**Q:Where did I get Mara from?**

**A: Well thats a tough one cause I guess I got some from me and a little from Lady Tsunadai! Well the idea came to me if Orochimaru is evil well then what if he had a daughter that was nicer ,kinder and all. Actually I'm getting attached to my inner Mara side which makes it strange cause that never happens! Heh go figure I hope that answer you question mystery person!**

**Here's your chapter Ok Mara gonna start saying some bad words so please be kind.**

"Mara what took you so long!" Orochimaru screamed. Mara simply leaned against the wall  
"well I got side-tracked" she simply responded. "Doing what tell me know!" he demanded no his yell was louder and you could here all over the hideout "got side-tracked thats it" she just responded. Orochimaru simply looked at her. "mhm"her father had slapped her. She looked at him didn't cry didn't even whim a noise. She smiled "whats so funny tell me Mara!" her father looked at her "You are actually"she said with a grin. He looked at her confused. "You've raised me all my life and yet you still don't know how to punish me" she held the grin "Don't talk to me like that Mara you don't want to end up like before" She took a step forward "I'm not the helpless little girl anymore so think twice before you talk to me like that" she looked at him with her eyes. He stared and noticed the mischief that was inside her and the evil that consumed her. He smiled and shot a kuni at her. "Missed me" she yelled behind him now. She pulled out a kuni and licked it "This would be a pleasure to kill you but heh I don't know if I should" she hissed in his ear. Before she could make a move he had flipped her over and onto the floor. "thump" 'You fucking bastard" she yelled. Orochimaru grinned at her wining "so you thought you were grown up I don't see it in you" that made her more impatient she shot a shurrican towards him. He quickly dodged it and was behind her. "so tell me are you sure your mature enough?" he had a kuni on her throat. She gulped hard "Yes I am" she said quietly 'Now get the fuck away from me!' she yelled Orochimaru quickly stepped back "hm your ready." he looked at her impressed "Ready for what?' she looked confused at him. "Your ready to kill the hokage your mother" he said with a grin

She nodded. "Anything else?" she looked quite please at this. "hm mind posetion." "huh?" 'mind posetion thats your new jutsu" He showed her a sighn before she knew it he had done mind posetion "Now Mara come on just come here" she quickly moved towards. She felt no thought to her head but what her father had told her to do. "Now take the kuni and stab yourself with it" were his thoughts. She pulled out the kuni and stabbed her self in the stomach. "Now simply take the blood and lick it after that smother it in your hands". Once again she did it. Then he stopped. "What the Oh My god" she fell down in pain "Why the fuck you do that?" she said. She tasted her mouth "ugh what is that you made me do this stop the pain god stop the pain" it was exactly where her last wound was at. She dropped a tear "You fuckin bastered!" she yelled. He simply smiled "So still think you ready?" he looked at her who was now healing herself with her chakra. "Yes I am no let me kill her what else am I suppose to do!" she said as she got up. "Well then you can leave anytime you want." he said "Are you serious" she said with a grin on her face "Anytime"he responded "Thank you Lord Orochimaru" she bowed in front of him. He noticed that she wasn't fooling around like the last time. "Now go my sweetie and do as your lord and your father tell you to do" She quickly got up remembering how to do the signal. "heh I don't need practice I can do it" she said as she walked out of the hideout. She pulled out her sword and licked the side of it "With this I'll kill you Tsunadai." she jumped on a tree and began to jump tree to tree.

**The Village**

"Sakura if this scroll is right from the other day doesn't that mean that Mara knows Tsunadai-sama is her mother" Ino looked at the scroll from the other day

"I don't know Ino but what if she's gonna kill Tsuandai-sama don't you think we should at least tell her so she can be aware in case Mara-chan err Mara comes cause she would probably want revenge. '

'I think we shouldn't still but lets keep on the look out k" Ino put the scroll in her pocket and walked off.

**Ha thats it for this chapter thought it was going to be long heheh Nope short and sweet Alright I changed the mind posestion jutsu cause like I felt like it and I'm the author. So thanks for reading got any questions just put it in the review please! **


End file.
